Pemeran Utama Dongeng
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kumpulan drabble mengenai GOM, Kagami dan Haizaki ketika menjadi pemeran utama di suatu dongeng. Chapter 1: Cinderella. Warning: OOC, dan AU serta mengandung unsur Shonen-ai.


Hai ' ')/ Saya datang lagi.

Lagi-lagi saya ngemaso membuat cerita. Maaf kalau mengecewakan, selamat menikmati XD

.

Chapter 1: Cinderella

**.**

**Pemeran Utama Dongeng**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Parody dan Humor**

**Warning : Kumpulan Drabble, Shounen-ai, AU, OOC, dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Jika GOM beserta Kagami dan Haizaki adalah pemeran utama dongeng **Cinderella**, pasti akan jadi seperti ini...

**.**

**Kuroko**

.

Kuroko begitu menikmati pesta dansa bersama dengan sang pangeran—hingga ia tidak sadar, jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Jam besar disudut ruangan pesta berdentang lantang, menandakan waktu bersenang-senang Kuroko usai. Kuroko pun bersiap menjauh akan tetapi sang pangeran menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Pesta belum selesai."

"Aku harus pergi. Waktuku sudah habis."

"Apa maksudmu—"

Tangan Kuroko menunjuk sesuatu.

"Pangeran disana ada UFO."

"Hah?"

Pangeran menolehkan kepala, namun begitu kembali fokus pada Kuroko—Kuroko sudah menghilang. Hanya sebuah sepatu kaca yang menjadi bukti kehadiran Kuroko disana. Pangeran merasa sedih, namun ia yakin mereka akan bertemu kembali.

"Aku akan menemukanmu Kuroko...pasti!"

Ya, selamat berjuang pangeran—Kuroko sulit ditemukan.

**Catatan: Kuroko bukan hantu, ia pergi dari hadapan pangeran menggunakan jurus **_**miss direction**_** miliknya.**

.

.

**Kise **

.

Kise begitu menikmati pesta dansa bersama dengan sang pangeran—hingga ia tidak sadar, jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Jam besar disudut ruangan pesta berdentang lantang, menandakan waktu bersenang-senang Kise usai. Kise pun bersiap menjauh akan tetapi sang pangeran menahan tangannya.

"Aku harus pergi-_ssu_..."

"Kenapa?"

"itu...Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama."

"Maksudmu apa? Aku menyuka—"

Kise meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibir sang pangeran—menghentikan pernyataan yang hendak diucapkan.

"Aku juga, tapi kita berbeda—status kita tak sama. Kau pangeran dan aku hanya...Selamat tinggal."

Kise berlari berurai air mata—mengabaikan semua panggilan sang pangeran padanya. Ingin rasanya sang pengaran menahan Kise, akan tetapi kereta kuda yang ditunggangi Kise sudah pergi menjauh. Sang pangeran putus asa—namun sebuah harapan muncul tak kala ia melihat sepatu kaca Kise yang tertinggal—tergeletak dilantai.

"Dengan ini aku pasti bisa menemukanmu Kise..."

Semoga Kise cepat kau temukan pangeran.

**Catatan: Sebelum pergi Kise sempat-sempatnya melakukan akting—mencontoh aktris yang berperan disebuah sinetron yang sering Kise tonton dirumah sambil menyetrika baju.**

.

**Akashi**

Akashi begitu menikmati pesta dansa bersama dengan sang pangeran—hingga ia tidak sadar, jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Jam besar disudut ruangan pesta berdentang lantang, menandakan waktu bersenang-senang Akashi usai. Akashi pun bersiap menjauh akan tetapi sang pangeran menahan tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi."

"Tapi pestanya kan belu—"

Akashi melepas salah satu sepatu kacanya—dan memberikan sepatu tersebut kepada sang pangeran.

"Ini kuberikan padamu."

"Apa maksudm—"

"Apa pun yang terjadi kau harus menemukanku."

"Memang kau mau pergi kema—"

"Ini perintah."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Akashi berjalan pergi—meninggalkan sang pangeran yang terbengong dibelakangnya. Sang pangeran sepertinya belum mencerna apa yang baru saja Akashi sampaikan.

"Menemukan? Perintah? Hm...baiklah aku akan melaksanakan perintah itu dengan baik!"

Semangat sekali kau pangeran, selamat berjuang.

**Catatan: Apapun yang terjadi, perintah Akashi adalah absolut.**

.

.

**Aomine**

.

Aomine begitu menikmati pesta dansa bersama dengan sang pangeran—hingga ia tidak sadar, jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Jam besar disudut ruangan pesta berdentang lantang, menandakan waktu bersenang-senang Aomine usai. Aomine pun bersiap menjauh akan tetapi sang pangeran menahan tangannya.

"Pangeran aku harus buru-buru pergi."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Sudah habis."

"Apanya—"

Aomine langsung berlari dengan cepat—kabur dari sang pangeran yang hanya bisa menatapnya hampa. Mungkin saat ini sang pangeran merasa seperti orang yang ditolak cintanya. Menemukan Aomine pasti sulit—tak ada bukti apapun yang tertinggal disana—

"Aku hampir lupa!"

Aomine yang sudah menghilang kembali lagi, ia bukan bermaksud menemui sang pangeran—tetapi malah melepaskan sepatu kaca yang ia kenakan dan meletakannya dilantai.

"Pangeran ini buat bukti, jangan sampai hilang. Balikin lagi ya, mahal. Bye!"

Pangeran cengo ditempat tapi setidaknya ia memiliki petunjuk untuk menemukan Aomine kembali.

**Catatan: Aomine tipe orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele dan sedikit pelupa—mungkin.**

**.**

**.**

**Midorima**

**.**

Midorima begitu menikmati pesta dansa bersama dengan sang pangeran—hingga ia tidak sadar, jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Jam besar disudut ruangan pesta berdentang lantang, menandakan waktu bersenang-senang Midorima usai. Midorima pun bersiap menjauh akan tetapi sang pangeran menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi kenapa? Aku ingin kau tetap disini."

"Aku tidak punya banyak wak—"

"Aku menyukaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku."

Midorima membeku ditempat, wajahnya sedikit merona. Dengan tiba-tiba Midorima melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sang pangeran—kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menemukanku—bukannya aku menerimamu atau menyukaimu juga-_nanodayo_. Aku cuma memberi masukan saja."

Midorima pergi, pangeran menatap kepergiannya sambil memegang sebuah sepatu kaca ditangan. Pangeran tersenyum dan berujar pelan...

"Akan aku terima masukanmu Midorima..."

Selamat berjuang pangeran, semoga kau berhasil menemukan Midorima.

**Catatan: Midorima tsundere.**

.

.

**Murasakibara**

.

Murasakibara begitu menikmati pesta dansa bersama dengan sang pangeran—hingga ia tidak sadar, jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Jam besar disudut ruangan pesta berdentang lantang, menandakan waktu bersenang-senang Murasakibara usai. Murasakibara pun bersiap menjauh akan tetapi sang pangeran menahan tangannya.

"Bye pangeran-_chin_, aku harus pergi."

"Tapi kan belum selesa—"

Belum sempat pangeran menyelesaikan ucapannya, Murasakibara sudah menjauh begitu saja. Sang pangeran tidak tinggal diam, ia pun berusaha menyusul Murasakibara dan menghadangnya.

"Tidak boleh."

"Minggir pangeran-_chin_."

"Tidak mau."

Murasakibara hanya menatap pangeran dengan pandangan malasnya—dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Murasakibara melepas salah satu sepatu kacanya. Pangeran yang diberi sepatu tersebut hanya memasang tampang bigung.

"Nanti cari aku saja, dan kalau datang jangan lupa bawa makanan ya pangeran-_chin_."

Murasakibara dengan mudah menggeser pangeran dari hadapannya. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan pulang kerumah.

Disisi lain pangeran...

"Dia lebih suka buatan sendiri atau beli ditoko ya?"

Pangeran daripada memikirkan itu, harusnya terlebih dahulu kau memikirkan cara menemukan Murasakibara—tapi pokoknya selamat berjuang ya pangeran.

**Catatan: Murasakibara lebih menyukai makanan yang dimasak oleh pangeran sendiri.**

.

.

**Kagami**

.

Kagami begitu menikmati pesta dansa bersama dengan sang pangeran—hingga ia tidak sadar, jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Jam besar disudut ruangan pesta berdentang lantang, menandakan waktu bersenang-senang Kagami usai. Kagami pun bersiap menjauh akan tetapi sang pangeran menahan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi dulu."

"Aku harus pergi."

"Tapi masih kurang, aku ingin berlama-lama dengamu."

"Aku—"

"Tidak bisa ya?"

Kagami tak tega melihat raut kesedihan di wajah pangeran. Ia sebenaenya ingin tetap bersama pangeran tapi waktunya habis, Kagami harus segera pulang kerumah.

"Pangeran err—bagaimana kalau nanti kau temui aku saja. Aku pasti akan memasakanmu makanan yang enak dan kita akan bermain basket bersama."

Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya canggung kemudian memberikan salah satu sepatu kacanya kepada pangeran. Pangeran menatap Kagami dan sepatu kaca bergantian.

"Aku akan menemuimu, aku janji."

"Aku akan menunggu."

Kagami pergi dan pangeran pasti akan menemukannya—karena mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu kembali.

**Catatan: Masakan Kagami enak.**

**.**

**.**

**Haizaki**

**.**

Haizaki begitu menikmati pesta dansa bersama dengan sang pangeran—hingga ia tidak sadar, jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Jam besar disudut ruangan pesta berdentang lantang, menandakan waktu bersenang-senang Haizaki usai. Haizaki pun bersiap menjauh akan tetapi sang pangeran menahan tangannya.

"Aku pergi."

"Jangan pergi, aku ingin bersamamu—"

"Kalau ingin bersamaku usaha dong!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Jangan merengek doang! Cari aku!"

Dengan kasar Haizaki menyerahkan salah satu sepatu kacanya pada pangeran lalu menatap pangeran dalam-dalam.

"Kalau kau tidak berhasil menemukanku, jangan harap bisa bersama denganku."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Haizaki pergi menjauh—tidak memperdulikan keadaan pangeran sama sekali. Disisi lain pangeran sedang menatap diam sepatu kaca ditangannya, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai seram.

"Tenang saja aku pasti akan menemukanmu, jangan remehkan aku."

Entahlah—harus memberi semangat kepada pangeran atau Haizaki.

**Catatan: Pangerannya Haizaki seram—lebih seram dari Haizaki.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Selesai chapter satu \('w')/ horeeeee

Semoga terhibur dan maaf karakter-karakternya OOC :'')

Chap selanjutnya adalah **Little Red Riding Hood—**mungkin XD Yang akan diupdate entah kapan /heh/

Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, adakah yang bersedia mereview cerita ini? :''')


End file.
